Various types of protective equipment are worn by hockey players to protect them from body contact, hockey sticks, hockey pucks and hockey skates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,559 to Regan discloses an undergarment for use by a hockey player comprising a one-piece torso portion having a head opening, leg openings and arm openings; a neck guard assembly comprising an integral neck guard coupled to the torso portion adjacent at the head opening, and a releasable attachment means coupled to the neck guard to permit the neck guard to be securely positioned on a neck of the player; a sock support positioned adjacent to each of the leg openings; an opening to permit the hockey player to don the undergarment; and a zipper positioned so that when closed the undergarment and the sock supports are retained in place on the hockey player.
It is an object to provide a novel hockey undergarment for use by a hockey player.